SSN2: Cuboy
This article is about Cuboy’s appearance in Plasmaster's unofficial Nitrome game, Super Smash Nitrome 2. If you would like to edit this article, please leave a message asking for his permission. (Character Description) Attributes *No. of Jumps: 2 *Wall Jump: N *Wall Cling: N *Tether Recovery?: N *Float?: N *Crawl?: N Origin Cuboy's moves originate from all sorts of Nitrome games and in some cases the Nitrome site. The last hit of his jab uses the sword from Blast RPG. His up tilt uses the grappling hook from Frost Bite. His forward tilt comes from the game Plunger. Up smash comes from an unofficial Nitrome Enjoyment System game called Maths. The forward smash comes from a blog post released by Nitrome about Icebreaker: A Viking Voyage, which featured a pink hammer with Cuboy's face on it. Dash attack is from the game Flash Cat. Up aerial is also from A Viking Voyage, and uses the Master Cutter's two swords. Down aerial is from the Nitrometris game seen in Mega Mash. Neutral aerial is from the game Nanobot. Forward aerial is from the game Stumped. Back aerial is in reference to Off the Rails, though maracas are not actually seen in that game. Cuboy's pummel is from the game Pest Control. The forward throw is from a Nitrome blog post where the Vanilla Ice Cream character is kicking Cuboy. The back throw utilizes the sword from Graveyard Shift. Down throw comes from the unofficial NES fighting game seen in the NES skin. Cuboy's up throw is also from an unofficial NES game called Shoot, which is similar to Duck Hunt. The neutral special comes from Cuboy's appearance in the NES Skin where he is seen throwing hammers at snails to collect fruit. Cuboy's side special hails from the game Rush. Up special comes from the fan used in the Hot Air games. Cuboy's down special comes from the Mallet Mania game and uses the mallet to attack. Finally, his Super Attack references the Nitrome Enjoyment System, but is also a small reference to the 8-bit trap from Office Trap. Strengths Weaknesses Summary Moveset Normal ◾Normal A- Cuboy punches forth and then draws a sword and swings it forth. 2%, 4% Tilts ◾Up Tilt- Cuboy swings a grappling hook overhead. 7% ◾Down Tilt- Cuboy slides across the ground with a foot extended. 6% ◾Forward Tilt- Cuboy punches forth with one arm having turned into a plunger. 8% Smash Attacks ◾Up - Cuboy dons a helmet with two electrodes on it that blast electricity above him. 15-21% ◾Forward - Cuboy swings forth a hammer with his face on it. 19-24% ◾Down - Cuboy releases a line of pixelated numbers in front of him; the more it is charged up, the more numbers there will appear. 20-26% Other attacks ◾Dash Attack - Cuboy mounts a caterpillar that scuttles forwards. 8% Aerial Attacks ◾Up aerial – Cuboy swings two swords upwards. 14% ◾Down aerial - Cuboy sends a straight Nitrometris piece downwards. 8% ◾Neutral aerial - Cuboy turns into a nanobot and spins around before turning back. 11% ◾Forward aerial – Cuboy turns into the foot from Stumped and drop kicks forwards. 12% ◾Back aerial - Cuboy turns around and shakes a maraca. 7% Grabs and Throws ◾Pummel- Cuboy hits the opponent with a flyswatter. 2% each hit ◾Forward Throw- Cuboy briefly turns into the Vanilla Ice Cream character and kicks the opponent away. 8% ◾Back Throw- Cuboy tosses the enemy back and then turns to slash them with a sword. 10% ◾Down Throw- Cuboy briefly turns into the Raccoon and slams the opponent on the ground before hitting them with a shoryuken. 12% ◾Up Throw- Cuboy tosses the opponent upwards and then a gun reticle appears over them and they are shot twice. 6% Special Moves ◾Neutral Special- Hammer Throw (10%) ◾Side Special- Rush Dash (12%) ◾Up Special- Cyan Fan (multi-hits ten times, 2% first three hits and 1% all other hits for a total of 13%) ◾Down Special- Mallet Mania (11% uncharged, 28% fully charged) ◾Super Attack- NES Attack (56%) Skins/Costumes Normal- Cuboy as he normally appears (pink) Blueboy- Cuboy colored blue; reminiscent of the Nitrome Wiki mascot, Blueboy Greenboy- Cuboy colored green; reminiscent of the NFF Wiki mascot, Greenboy Viking- Cuboy with a beard and Viking helmet; reminiscent of his appearance dressed as a Viking on the Nitrome Blog Duck- Cuboy dressed as a Flightless Duck; reminiscent of his appearance dressed as a Flightless duck on the Nitrome Blog* Sombrero- Cuboy wearing a sombrero; reminiscent of his appearance in the Touchy Skin* Wizard- Cuboy wearing a wizard hat; reminiscent of his appearance in the Touchy Skin* Taunts Up Taunt: Cuboy puts his hand to his chin and ponders something; reminiscent of his thinking appearance on the Nitrome blog Side Taunt: Cuboy smiles while jumping up and down and the Nitrome tone chimes; reminiscent of the Nitrome tone Down Taunt: takes out a Touchy device and plays a game on it Happy Dance- Cuboy faces the camera and dances happily; reminiscent of his happy dance on the Nitrome blog* Friday- says 'Friday!'; reminiscent of his Friday update appearance on the Nitrome blog* Wings- Cuboy takes out a pair of wings and flaps them up and down; reminiscent of Cuboy's winged appearance on the Nitrome blog* Entrance, Victory, Loss, and Other Animations Victory Animations Victory Animation #1: Victory Animation #2: Victory Animation #3: Loss Animations X claps for the winner. Entrance Dizzy Blast K.O. Star K.O. Idle Animation Crowd Fanfare K.O. Celebration Other Animations *Sneak: Tiptoes. *Walk: *Dash: *Halt: *Free-Falling: *Crouch: *Sleep: *Burrowed: *Edge Grab: *Balancing: *Jump: *Double Jump: *Sidestep: *Roll: *Airdodge: